WITCH FRANKENSTIEN
by pottere1
Summary: WHEN THE WORLDS OF W.I.T.C.H. AND FRANKENSTIEN CROSS WHAT DOES IT MEAN FOR THE GUARDIANS. TEREBLE SUMMARY. STORY BETTER...I HOPE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own neither W.I.T.C.H. nor Frankenstein. Mary shelly owns Frankenstein and Elisabetta Gnone owns W.I.T.C.H.

Sorry if the story sucks but it was an English assignment so I decided to right it up

After the monster left, from the conversation with D.R. Frankenstein, he had decided to stay on the peek of Mount Everest for the next two years. When he got to the top what he saw was a shock. On the peek of the mountain a large, circular, shiny, light blue, light appeared. The monster jumped behind a huge bolder. From behind the bolder he spotted six girls a boy and a frog like creature (a parsling) coming seemingly out of no-where. He ducked back behind the bolder but it was too late as one of the girls had already spotted him. The people/creatures he had come across were Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hail, Hay-Lin, Elyon Brown, Caleb and Blunk.

Will Vandom has spiky blood red hair and hazel eyes. She is 14 years old and her birthday is the 19th January. She has the power over quintessence, which is a mixture between energy and life. Also it seems like she has taken charge of the other guardians, although is always happy for advise from the others.

Irma lair is 14 years old and has short brown hair and blue eyes. Her birthday is the 13th April. She has the power over water and can also place "strong suggestions" in people's minds. She also likes to say cheap jokes.

Taranee cook has black hair and brown eyes. She is 14 and her birthday is the 23rd April. She has the power over fire and is also a telepathic, which is very useful for the guardians, especially when they either want to attack a villain silently, but need to converse so they can come up with a plan, or when they haven't had the time to study so Taranee telepathically sends them the answers to the test.

Cornelia hail is 14 years old and has blonde hair and blue eyes. Her birthday is the 10th may. Her powers include controlling earth, and being a telekinesis, (moving objects with the mind. She has a little sister called Lillian, whom is the heart of earth.

Hay-Lin has very long platted black hair and hazel eyes. She is 13 years old and her birthday is the 4th June she has the power over air, can turn her and others and objects invisible and can also make herself and others and objects float in midair. She loves art and is always very cheerful.

Elyon has long platted blonde hair and green eyes she is 14 years old and her birthday is on Halloween. She has a lot of powers which include: flying, sending blasts of energy at opponents and control and shaping objects.

Caleb has brown hair and green eyes but5 has no known powers. His mother is Nerissa, who is an evil, old guardian, as declared by the oracle after she killed her best friend Cassidy, (the previous water guardian.) Blunk has green skin brown eyes and no hair.

He has no powers but as a parsling has a sensitive sense of smell so helps to locate portals.

It had been Elyon who had spotted the monster, though Caleb had spotted something, so pulled out his sword scaring the monster more.

"Come out from behind that rock, we won't hurt you unless you try to hurt us" Elyon stated

The monster carefully came out from behind the bolder Caleb said to Elyon "Queen Elyon you really must learn how to identify the differences between a rock and a bolder, unless you wish me to you tutors that you need more lessons on different types of land and different types of rocks.

"Don't even threaten with that, or, I'll get a new head guard Caleb.

"Yes your majesty" Caleb said grudgingly

They turned there attention back to the monster, who at this moment, had Blunk smelling him.

"Big guy smells like… blood, yes smell blood definitely" Blunk said to will.

"If you don't mind me asking, why you would smell of blood" Will asked.

"I smell like blood because of humans" the monster answered.

"What do you mean because of humans" an inquisitive Hay-Lin asked.

Suddenly Elyon spotted the wounds on the monsters hands and feet and placed two and two together.

"What's your name "Elyon asked, not giving the monster time to answer Hay-Lin's question. She had a suspicion that the monster had a very short attention span, and she was proven right as the monster answered…

"Me I've no name"

"What do you mean, you've no name?"

"I think he means he has no name" Elyon said before adding to the monster "but why did you not give yourself one if you were not given one beforehand.

"It was my creators job to give me one, and he hasn't yet" the monster simply answered.

"O…K then my new name is Sylonathon" he said

O.k. then Sylonathon, wanse we've finished are work here, do you want to come back to Meridian with us.

"Where's Meridian Sylonathon asked while at the same time Caleb said to Elyon…

"The correct word is after not wanse, you really do need those extra lessons.

Elyon replied "Caleb the same goes as before, and Sylonathon, Meridian is a planet, that I own, and people who look different are not Judged on appearance."

"I'd like that very much" Sylonathon answered.

"Ok, would you like to come with us now on our business, or would you prefer to wait here?" Elyon asked.

Caleb stared at Elyon in disbelief. They'd only just met this man, and Elyon was inviting him on missions to take down Nerissa and Phobos. Had Elyon gone crazy, inviting a complete stranger on one of there missions and telling him about Meridian. Anyway, they already had a plan, Elyon would take down Phobos, (easily as he'd just escaped prison) then they'd all start fighting Nerissa. Will would counter any quintessence used by Nerissa. Both Nerissa and Phobos had only just escaped prison making it easier for them to be captured, especially as Phobos had left all his men in prison, so it was 7 VS 2.

"So do we use the same plan as before or change it" Will asked.

"Same as before" Elyon replied.

"So Hay-Lin where is Nerissa and Phobos" Will questioned.

"There just north of here" Hay-Lin answered

"How far" Cornelia asked

"Fifty metres" Hay-Lin stated calmly. They looked around and noticed they could see two figures in the distance.

"Wait, if we can see them then, they can see us" an alarmed Will whispered.

"No they can't" Hay-Lin stated simply

"What do you mean they can't Will asked.

"I may be the air guardian, but I'm not an airhead, so, I've already turned us invisible" Hay-Lin summed up.

"So attack now or later" Elyon asked.

"How about we round up Nerissa and Phobos now, and rest later" Will answered.

"Ok everyone, positions" Elyon said. Two minutes later the fight had begun.

Ok so all the characters are totally out of character and this chapter is really short. Please review and criticizing or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own neither W.I.T.C.H. nor Frankenstein. Mary shelly owns Frankenstein and Elisabetta Gnone owns W.I.T.C.H.

Chapter 2 enter meridian.

"When I say three take down the invisibility Hay-Lin" Will ordered politely

"Why not keep it up; it gives us another strength to the equation?" Caleb asked.

"The reason Caleb, is although it is another strength on top of the others, it also stops Hay-Lin fighting, puts her at risk, and also wares Hay-Lin out quicker than Phobos would take Elyon's throne, if given the right opportunity" Will answered.

"Ok I get it," Caleb answered. Then he added "it's a miracle she's been able to keep it up this long" in a challenging voice. No one but Hay-Lin had heard him as everyone else was talking to Will.

"I could keep it up this long whenever I wanted" Hay-Lin whispered defiantly.

"I'd love to see you try" Caleb challenged.

"Of coarse I can, I am right now" Hay-Lin said sinisterly.

"Oh yes, obviously you can now, and could at a later point as your powers are replenished then, but I bet you couldn't keep it up the whole fight" Caleb stated.

"Of coarse I can, any day, anytime" Hay-Lin.

Ok then, do it if you can or are you too Kardukosan (1).

"Shore, you're on" Hay-lin muttered.

"Ok; one, two, three guardians unite" Will whispered, and they changed into guardian form in a swirling flash of pink light.

Elyon went strait for Phobos and took him down with more ease than usual. Phobos had barely seen the attack, and Nerissa had only just realised there was a problem. She sent bolts of lightning everywhere, but only Hay-Lin and Caleb had any idea why she didn't just send them at them instead of everywhere losing energy and power.

They learned why when Nerissa yelled "come out and fight honourably guardians."

(A/N) I'll continue later. Sorry about the short chapter the next one will be longer.


End file.
